1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for accessorizing water and beverage bottles, including a water mister, a portable humidifier, a vitamin or nutritional supplement dispenser, and other useful accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
People carry and drink bottled water for health and hydration. Bottled water is very convenient and can be purchased anywhere. With the modern active lifestyle, many people desire the conveniences of having a mister or portable humidifier with them not only at home, but also at work and during recreational activities, including sports, golf, and outdoor activities. However, carrying around and transporting large humidifiers and misters can be inconvenient and impractical. Also, with the changing weather, one cannot always predict the need for a mister or portable humidifier.
In conjunction with a healthy lifestyle, there is also the need for healthy water and beverages. The current marketplace has enriched or enhanced beverages with vitamins and other nutritional supplements, but many of these supplements are not geared specifically for a particular application and may be loaded with undesired substances. However, there still is a need for vitamin or supplement enriched beverages.
The domestic and global market for beverages and bottled water is constantly growing and evolving. However, with this newfound competition, many companies need to provide greater incentives and value to consumers for continued sales in this competitive marketplace.
For the bottled water and beverage market, this invention provides a series of add-on accessories for specific or the common beverage and water bottle, including a water mister, a portable humidifier, a vitamin or nutritional supplement dispenser, and other useful accessories, which are quickly, easily, and removably attached to any commercially available consumer water or beverage bottle or container.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.